Love Story
by the newest cullen
Summary: In the rigid high society of the late 1800s, the children of two rival families defied them all and fell in love. Based on Taylor Swift's "Love Story."
1. We Were Both Young

**Love Story**

So this is a bit of a different story. I recently became obsessed with Taylor Swift's song Love Story. The Romeo and Juliet theme in it always makes me think about Edward and Bella. Oh and I couldn't really picture Edward in like old fashioned clothes, so he is wearing an old fashioned looking, simple tux. But it works.

You may want to listen to the song; it kind of helps explain what's going on.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Edward, and Bella. Taylor Swift owns the song "Love Story."

**One.**

_Introduction._

I sulked, pouted, and whined.

I still didn't get my way.

The stupid party my parents were throwing was the bane of my existence. I didn't want to go. Not at all.

It was all they could talk about for weeks and weeks. My mother insisted it would bring the Swan family to the top of the social ladder. Those were her exact words.

"We'll finally outshine the Cullens," she gushed to me as my maid Jessica did my hair. "This will be at least ten times better than Duchess Esme's last party."

I had never met any of the Cullens, but my mother and father complained enough about them for them to feel like family. They were our competition. The houses of Swan and Cullen were in constant competition for the best titles and estates. Fights between my cousin's Tyler and Michael and some of the Cullens were common. They were always muttering about that jackass Emmett or that idiot Jasper. I was always curious, but they never told me anything. Something about the need to preserve my youthful innocence. Then they would strut away all "manly." Cavemen.

Unfortunately enough, they were all invited tonight. My father had announced at dinner that they needed to rub their face in the humiliation. The rest of my family had simply cheered. I had always felt a little out of place amidst the huge Swan family. I was fond of them for sure, but they just felt different then me. I was content to read novels, like my favorite, the new Romeo and Juliet. Every birthday I begged them to let me go see the author's plays. However, my parents refused. They would rather go hunting or adventuring somewhere.

Another servant, Lauren, quietly entered the room. "Duchess Renee, they need you downstairs." My mother swept out of the room.

"Make sure you're ready on time, Isabella," she called behind her. Like I had a choice. Jessica would wrestle me into my gown if she had to.

I daydreamed while she finished my hair, staring out the window at the assembling decorations. The view out my balcony doors was the prettiest in the house. I could see past the forest to the picturesque lake I always dreamed of visiting with my Prince Charming. I could see the pretty cottage I played in as a child. The curtains suddenly snapped shut.

"Time to get dressed," Lauren announced. She pulled my dress out from the chest.

It was beautiful. It was deep blue silk, and it had a full skirt. The sleeves had a slight ruffle at their end near my elbows, and it had delicate beading on the bodice. As soon as it was fasted tightly, I looked in the mirror.

I looked older than my sixteen years, that was for sure. The dress was cut to hug my body lightly, and the color suited my pale, blushing skin perfectly. My hair was pulled back into an intricate bun, and a few dark brown curls had fallen out.

My door slammed open. "Good, you're ready," my father, Duke Charles, grumbled. "Isabella, pay attention." I bowed my head slightly. "If you see Jacob Black, make sure to say hello. His father, William, and I have been discussing a match for you two."

I internally sighed. Jacob seemed like a perfectly fine young man. But there was something about him that made it impossible to like him. I saw him more as a random, slightly creepy boy than a future husband. However, there was no way I could express that to my father. "Do you understand?" I nodded. He hurried out of the room.

I glanced at the clock. There were a few minutes before I had to go down to the party. I went out onto my balcony and sat down, resting my head against the stone dividers.

This life my parents had wasn't what I wanted. I wanted, as immature as it sounded, the fairy tale. But with my impending marriage to Jacob Black, I was sure that wouldn't happen.

"Please, let tonight mean something," I whispered, not even sure who I was asking.

As usual, a voice from within my room startled me. "Isabella! Go down to the party!"

I complied slowly. Stupid party.

**EPOV**

Why? Did they hate me or something?

That was silly. I was pretty sure my parents loved me. But if they did, why in holy hell would they make me go to this stupid party? For one, it was hosted by the Swans. Our families had hated each other for generations.

Secondly, I hated parties. They knew that. I would much rather stay home and work on my compositions or read.

I sighed.

"Why so upset, darling?" My mother, Esme, called as she entered the room, her eyes sweeping around the room. "Are you still sulking about the party?" She laughed kindly.

"Yes," I replied sullenly. I knew it was stupid, pouting like a child. I just couldn't get over it. "Will the Denali's be there?"

"I believe so," Mother answered. "That reminds me, Tanya will want to see you tonight." I groaned.

The Denali's were another powerful family in our usual circle. Marques Eleazar and his wife Carmen were of Spanish descent with three gorgeous daughters. Irina and Kate were already married off, and Eleazar and my Father were discussing a match for Tanya and me. I didn't like Tanya at all. She was too, something. I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe she was just too much. I preferred simplicity and quiet. Tanya thrived in the middle of a party. We were just too different, I mused.

What made it worse was that Tanya was completely besotted with me. Her constant flirting and advances were beyond annoying. They were slightly scary.

"Edward, don't be like that," Mother scolded. "Tanya is a perfectly lovely girl."

"I know, Mother. I apologize." She gave me a kiss on the cheek as I walked out of the room.

"Remember to go see Alice! She had her tailor make you something for tonight!" She called.

I headed down the hall to my brother Jasper's wing. Jasper and I were close. The two of us had always been able to tell what the other was thinking or feeling. He was only about two years older than me at nineteen, and had been married to Alice a year ago.

Oh, Alice. We had known her family, the Brandon's, for practically our whole lives. Alice was my second cousin. The tiny fairy and I had always been close, more like brothers and sisters than the cousins we were. She was incredibly kind and ravenously enthusiastic about life. Jasper was a lucky man. They had a bond that I couldn't describe. They were the ultimate definition of soul mates to me.

I knocked lightly, and Jasper opened the door. "Hey, Edward," he greeted and invited me in.

A bruise was fading on his jaw. "Holy hell, Jasper."

"Tyler Swan," he shrugged. It made no difference to him. The Swan boys, Tyler and Michael, were always picking fights with Jasper and my other brother Emmett. I stayed out of it, mostly because I didn't care.

"Hi Edward!" Alice chirped. "Come here, I have a suit for you."

Alice and I chatted for a few minutes, and then I left to go back to my room.

As usual, Emmett and his wife Rosalie were arguing in the hallway. Her French accented insults rolled down the hallway and she smacked him on the shoulder.

Rosalie was probably the most attractive girl I had ever seen. She was blond, with huge purpley eyes that could bend almost anyone to her will. Emmett and Rosalie argued all the time, but they were crazy about each other. They had been since she stepped off the ship her father, the King of France, had sent her over on.

It was a comical sight, seeing giant Emmett getting beat up by his wife. Emmett was undeniably huge, with muscles that looked intimidating to even the most skilled fighters. But underneath the bulk he was a sweetheart, in the words of my mother.

I skirted around them and escaped to my room.

Ugh, this stupid party.

**Thanks for reading! I'll update soon.**

**Review please.**


	2. The Flashback Starts

**Two.**

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello._

**BPOV**

The garden really had turned out beautifully. Candles were everywhere, casting their light on the rich fabrics of the ladies dresses. I saw a group of my friends, Angela among them and I walked over to say hello. As I approached, a tall, gorgeous blond girl and a tiny black haired one hurried off in the opposite direction.

"That was odd," I commented. "Who are they?"

"Oh, Alice and Rosalie? They're the Cullen boy's wives, Jasper and Emmett I think," Angela said. I adored Angela; she was my closest friend. We were honest and completely real with each other, and I loved that. So many other girls would tell you one thing and do a complete other. I trusted very few, and Angela was among them.

Those girls were Cullens? That would explain why I'd never seen them before. I had heard of them before. "Aren't they supposed to be kind of mean?"

Angela laughed. "Well I won't deny that Rosalie, the blond, can be, but Alice is the sweetest girl."

"Sure, sure," I said sarcastically. We giggled, and then Angela's face grew thoughtful.

"You know, Isabella, you and Alice would get along quite well."

I scoffed lightly. "Right. A Cullen and a Swan best friends? What world are you living in?" We laughed again.

"I'll see you later, Angela; I have to go say hi to some boring people, as usual." I made an exaggerated grimace.

"Don't have too much fun," she called mischievously.

**EPOV**

When we arrived at the Swan's later, I was pleasantly surprised. The party was indeed beautiful, and even better, Tanya was nowhere to be found. Alice and Rosalie immediately shot off to talk to their giggling friends. We men just hung back near the edge of the festivities.

"Nice place," Jasper said appreciatively.

Emmett laughed. "For the Swan's, anyway. Jazz, want to go find Michael the dumbass?"

"Later." He grinned.

A balcony over the party caught my attention where a girl in a blue dress that appeared to be sitting on the ground, looking through the carved stone. She stood up and trudged into the house.

Curious, I asked my brothers if the Swan's had a daughter.

Emmett looked thoughtful. "I think. I heard she's weird, though, and really ugly."

Jasper and I laughed quietly. A tiny figure slammed into me.

"Edward," Alice said excitedly, "go walk around. Now."

"What? No, Alice. What if Tanya's here?" I panicked a little bit. Tanya truly did scare me a little.

The boys went into hysterics at my face. "Just go, Edward," Alice huffed impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and started a lap around the party.

**BPOV**

After a few minutes of saying hellos and making small talk, I decided it was time to find Angela again.

I scanned the crowd for her familiar face. Distracted, I stumbled over someone's train, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. Blushing furiously, I looked up at the man.

His hair was a bit wild, and a beautiful bronze color. His amber eyes stood out against his pale, smooth skin. He wore a simple black suit. His angular features were amused and worried at the same time, with curiosity burning in his eyes. _God, he was beautiful._

My heart stopped.

We searched each other's gaze for a minute. The intensity was so great, I was sure that everyone could see.

**EPOV**

I strolled unwillingly around the garden. I just wanted to go home, really. I was about to head back to my family, the fifth wheel as always, when the same lovely blue I had seen on the balcony earlier caught my eye.

_The Swan daughter? No, much too pretty._ Who was I kidding? This girl was much more than pretty, she was perfect. She was small and slender, with a cream and rose's complexion. She had the softest looking brown curls that were pulled away from her delicate face.

I was scanning through memories of people I knew, trying to figure out who she was, when she tripped and was hurtling to the ground.

Protective instinct surged through me and I caught her gently around the waist.

My heart stopped when her giant brown eyes met mine.

She quite literally took my breath away.

**BPOV**

"Hello," he said slowly in a addicting sounding voice. "I'm Edward." We stared at each other, as he helped me stand up.

"I'm, um, Bella." Isabella was too big for me. I smiled shyly at him. He returned it with a crooked grin.

"It's a pleasure." He ran a hand through his hair.

Impulsively, I reached out and laced my fingers through his. "Do you want to, go, um?" I trailed off. _Great, Bella, now he probably thinks you're stupid._

His eyes lit up subtly and I found myself distracted for a second. "Yes."

I tugged him lightly over to a bench.

**This one's short, but things will pick up soon. Sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't get this chapter right. I'll update as soon as I can, thanks for all the feedback!**


	3. Stay Away From Juliet

**Three.**

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo,_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, _

_Stay away from Juliet_

We talked for hours on that bench. It felt like we needed to know each other, and know each other inside and out. We traded secrets, revealed hopes and dreams. I forgot all about the party. I wanted to spend eternity with Edward, holding hands in the moonlight.

At the same time, I didn't know him at all. I didn't know his family name; I didn't know his friends or parents. I didn't know if he was from a decent background. However, I knew that he was a reader. I knew that he rode his chestnut horse every spare moment he had. I knew that he had two married brothers. His Latin teacher had a wig that never sat straight. He believed in true and forever love. I doubted my parents would approve. But I didn't care.

Not at all.

Our seemingly endless conversation was interrupted by my father. "Isabella, what are you doing over here? I've been looking for you everywhere. The Blacks want to speak with-'' his eyes found Edward "-you."

Once before in my life I had seen this peculiar look on my father's face. It turned a horrifying shade of purple and his eyes turned into slits. He hissed angrily.

Edward paled and dropped my hand. "Duke Charles-"

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" My father demanded coldly. "Get out of here, Cullen."

"What?" I was shocked. "You're Edward CULLEN?!" He was part of the rival family. The Cullens. _How could he not say anything?_

"Well you weren't exactly volunteering your whole name, Isabella Swan," Edward snapped. _Oh._ He saw the hurt cloud my eyes. "Wait, I'm sorry, Bella. Please-"

Father grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Don't let me catch you talking to that scum ever again. Do you understand?" He wasn't even looking at me.

"Yes, Father, of course." The words were a betrayal to my soul. I had to see him again, had to talk to him, had to touch him. I twisted my head around and saw Edward watching me go, his anguished eyes never leaving mine.

"Later," I mouthed. He nodded. And though it was the last thing I wanted to do, I turned back around, and walked away, brushing away a tear.

_Filler!_

"Ah, hello, Isabella." Sir William Black greeted me. "You remember Jacob, correct?" He gestured to his sulking son. Jacob acknowledged me with a glance.

"Hello, Sir Black. Jacob," I nodded. "Are you enjoying the party?" The words my mother had coached me to say spilled out of my unwilling mouth. I couldn't care less about the Black's anymore. I went through the motions of conversation and flattery, knowing that I could charm them. Mother spent hours teaching me small talk. It was slightly awkward, seeing as minutes passed without a single word from Jacob.

The clock struck midnight in the distance. I smiled at William and Jacob. "It is late, and while I have enjoyed talking with you fine gentlemen, I must go to sleep now." _Lies. Your son is beyond rude._

William laughed good naturedly. Despite the fact that I had no desire to marry his son, I liked him. He had a kind soul. "Goodnight, sweet Isabella. I hope to see you soon."

Father led me away. "That was very good," he praised in a detached way. "You will probably end up marrying his son in a year or two." I shuddered. That was not what I wanted, in any way. My father again failed to notice anything I did or said. "Run off to bed now."

Finally, I was free of him. I looked, hopefully subtly, for Edward. We had promised we would see each other.

**Sorry for the shortness. I'll probably have Chapter Four up soon! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!**


	4. Please Don't Go

**Four.**

_(Chorus)_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go._

_And I said,_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, _

_All there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, _

_Baby, just say yes._

A hand shot out and pulled me behind a tree. I panicked until I saw his golden eyes. Edward.

He pulled me into an embrace. "Edward, I'm so, so sorry," I whispered into his shirt. I should have told him who I was, I shouldn't have let go so soon. "I'm so, so-"

"Shh, Bella," he cut me off gently. "You didn't know. Neither of us did." He swallowed, and I could see guilt in his eyes.

We pulled away, but I held his hand tight. "I can't just end this, whatever this is," I confessed. "This is so sudden, but it feels," I trailed off.

"Like fate," Edward breathed. Yes, that was the perfect way to describe it. Fate had brought me, the unwilling, stubborn girl, to this flawless boy. I couldn't just walk away.

"What are we going to do?" _Something. Anything._

"I have no idea. But I know we have to do something. Anything." I smiled inwardly. Our words matched perfectly. "I can't go back to life without you."

Arguing voices stormed our way, and he pulled me close protectively.

"I mean it, Cullen! Keep your damn son away from my daughter!" My father.

"Because he's entirely at fault?! Maybe you should have taught your daughter how to act like a young lady!" By the horrified look on Edward's face, it was safe to assume that was his father.

"Gentlemen, this is beyond all ridiculousness. Calm down, Carlisle." A woman's voice.

"Let's just go. I never want to see your family here again." I heard my mother pull my father away from the scene.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously and fidgeted. "I don't know what to do, I uh, I guess, um, I'll be going." My heart broke with those few words. _No, don't. What about what you said?_ "Goodbye and goodnight, my beautiful Bella." He gently touched his hand to my cheek, and then began walking away.

_No._

I grabbed his hand. "Please, Edward, don't go. Tomorrow night, meet me here."

"We can't. Your family and guards are everywhere."

"Then find a place. Anywhere we can be alone."

He replied cautiously, "Can you trust me with that?"

I simply replied, "Yes. I barely know you, and you barely know me, but I can."

"Bella, I have the feeling I know you very well." I blushed, and then nodded my agreement. He smiled. "I'll be there. I'm just not sure if I can wait that long to see you."

"Tomorrow, midnight?" I confirmed hopefully.

Edward took my hand and kissed it. "Until tomorrow, my love." And then he was gone.

_Filler!_

I awoke late the next morning, disappointed. Another fantastic, fairy tale dream of Edward and I was interrupted. I glanced at the clock. Twelve more hours until I could see him again.

The day passed agonizingly slow. All through dinner and supper my parents droned on and on about how perfect the party was, and how jealous the Cullen's were, and this and that and blah blah blah. Interestingly, neither of them said one word about Edward and my meeting.

It was all I could think about. My thoughts were filled with his face, his eyes, the way that he looked into my eyes. I could still feel his hand in mind, his arms around me, the way we danced together. I anxiously watched the clock all day, just wanting to see him again.

Later that night, while Jessica and Lauren were dressing me for bed, I was daydreaming as usual. The better aspects of the party were replaying for me.

They must have caught me smiling, because Lauren suddenly asked mischievously, "So, Lady Isabella, did you find a potential match last night?"

"Oh, no, Lauren. I did speak with Jacob Black, however." Stupid gossip. _How much longer until midnight? _Edward's face filled my mind, and I blushed happily.

Jessica laughed. "Look at that face; you must have a new crush." Did I? I had had a minor crush on that boy Eric a few months ago. I remembered how that felt. But this, thing, I had with Edward somehow seemed much deeper, and infinitely more important. The word, "crush," somehow seemed shallow for the depth of feeling he had caused in my heart. I shoved the thought out of my mind. It was way too soon for any of that.

"No, girls, I'm just tired. Can we hurry up?" I felt bad for being rude, but those two had a special gift for getting on my last nerve.

I was soon tucked into the bed I had no intention of sleeping in that night. I settled in to watch the clock.

**EPOV**

I had managed to elude my family all morning, but it was lunchtime. No one escaped a Cullen mealtime.

I trudged down the stairs, making my way to the dining hall. I passed a window, and saw the Swan place in the background. _Bella._ I smiled.

She had been on my mind the whole day. Those eyes, that blush, how damn happy I was when she insisted we meet up again.

I glanced at the clock as I took my seat. _Eleven more hours._ Alice smirked knowingly from across the table and I rolled my eyes at her. Alice knew everything.

The meal passed uneventfully, with some small talk about the party, and a brief spat between Rosalie and Emmett. Unfortunately, my mother kept looking at me curiously, as if she could sense my impatience for tonight. She let it go, however, which I was thankful for.

I kept counting down the hours as I tried distracting myself. With each chime of the clock, I was reminded of her.

Bella.


	5. Escape This Town

**Five.**

_So I sneak out _

_To the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet_

'_Cause we're dead if they knew._

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while._

**EPOV**

My brothers and I had long had problems sleeping, so at quarter to twelve I was sitting on the floor of the great hall, playing cards. This had been our ritual since we were kids.

"Boys, this is just sad. I think I've taken all your money!" Emmett crowed.

Jasper punched him in the arm. "Not so fast. I think I've got a pretty good one…"

"Read them and weep, brothers." I plunked down my cards and enjoyed the groans. I glanced at the clock. Ten minutes.

I ran a nervous hand through my hair and bid goodnight to Emmett and Jasper. Once upstairs, I climbed down the tree outside my window, and all but sprinted over to the Swan's, lantern swinging by my side.

**BPOV**

Finally, it was ten to twelve. My maids had left two hours ago. I leapt out of bed, and quickly dressed in a pale green linen dress. I unbraided my hair and swept it into a loose bun at the nape of my neck. I took my candleholder and walked out onto my balcony.

A light down in the garden where Edward and I last swung from side to side. _He came._ I grinned. I flew back into my room, and hurried down the stairs as quietly as I could.

Once outside, I ran until I crashed into his arms. Our eyes met, and my body filled with a warm, happy feeling. "Edward," I sighed happily, "You came."

"I couldn't stay away." He grinned, and squeezed me tight. "Now come on, love, we have to get out of here." We clasped hands and he led me off into the night.

*****

After walking and giggling with this incredible sense of freedom for about a mile, Edward stopped and looked at me with a mischievous grin. "Close your eyes."

"What? No," I replied, laughing.

"Bella," he scoffed, with a roll of his gorgeous golden eyes. He was getting impatient now, I could tell. He took my hands and covered my eyes with them. "Are you ready to behave now?"

I made an overdramatic face, and he laughed. He put his hands lightly on my waist and guided me forward. I felt him step in front of me, and I moved to uncover my eyes. "Wait-" Edward covered my eyes with his soft hand. "This is the place I've dreamed of taking someone like you. Before you open your eyes, just know that you are everything I could have ever hoped for and everything to me now."

Embarrassingly, I swooned a tiny bit, and he caught me around the waist and steadied me. "Edward, I feel the same. You're all I can think about, and you filled all of my dreams and daydreams. Can I at least see you now?"

His hand gently lifted off my face, and a gorgeous lakeside meadow appeared in front of me. Stunning wildflowers were everywhere, and the lake was a clear blue. But all the beauty paled in comparison to the boy next to me. My Edward. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into him. He kissed the top of my forehead, and my eyes closed blissfully.

A jolt of recognition snapped me to attention.

"This is my lake!" I exclaimed.

I couldn't believe it. My fairytale dream, finally being fulfilled by Edward. I couldn't have imagined anyone better.

"Your lake?" Edward teased.

I nodded excitedly, jumping up and down. "I've watched this place out my window for years." And then I slipped on the wet grass. Perfect.

He caught me, barely, but we were both tumbling, limbs tangled, to the ground. We landed lightly enough in a fit of laughter.

Once I caught my breath, the stunning view of the stars took over me. Edward and I lay side by side, just staring up at the sky.

"My parents would kill me if they knew."

"I know." He shook me gently. "Just forget about them. Let's escape the drama, our parents, this stupid town, just for tonight."

I sighed contentedly. "Sounds perfect. A secret romance, how thrilling."

"We're a regular love story, aren't we?"

"A real life Romeo and Juliet," I agreed.

He laughed lightly at that. "Hey Juliet?"

"Yes, Romeo?"

"I'm really glad we came here."

I was silent for a minute, trying to find words to express the feeling pumping through my veins. "I'm glad you're with me."

Hours passed while we talked or just sat silently, looking at each other. Edward's head ended up in my lap as I played with his untamable mane of hair. I looked up at the sky and realized that dawn would be breaking soon. I sighed, disappointed that this perfect time would have to end.

"Why so sad, love?" Edward asked softly, brushing his hand against my cheek.

"Look, Romeo," I gestured to the sky. "It's almost light out."

He grabbed my palm and kissed it, then helped me stand up. "Come on, Juliet. Unfortunately, I must take you home."

I rested my head against his shoulder, and he tenderly rubbed my back.

Crashing came out of the forest, and Edward stiffened. His head snapped to the forest, instantly alert. A tall figure came stomping out, and my heart stopped.

**Kinda short, but the next chapter is much longer, and much more dramatic. Thank you so much for all the feedback, please keep it coming!**


	6. Scarlet Letter

**Six.**

_But you were only you_

_I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said, _

_Stay away from Juliet_

"What the hell is going on here?" Jacob Black demanded darkly.

Oh God. How did he know we were here? I started shaking, and Edward took my hand and rubbed it in an attempt to soothe me.

"Isabella, get over here now. I'm taking you to your father," Jacob ordered.

I gasped for breath. No. I was staying with Edward. "No," I said. Curse the tremor in my voice. I looked at Edward. His eyes were coldly furious, and his free hand was clenched into a fist.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Jacob threatened. "I'm sure that your father would find any measures I needed to get you away from him appropriate."

Edward growled. "Bella is not going anywhere with you."

Jacob just laughed and took a step closer. He wasn't even a foot away. "Bella, is it? Don't tell me what to do, Cullen. You have no claim over the girl. She'll be mine within weeks. We're to be married." He leered at me.

My mouth dropped in horror.

"Bella," Edward hissed through his clenched teeth, "you'll need to take a few steps back. I wouldn't want you getting hurt by accident." He then turned to Jacob. "Stay away from Bella."

Jacob lunged forward, a giant hand locking around my wrist.

Then there was a thud as Edward's fist connected with Jacob's jaw. Jacob stumbled backwards, and Edward pulled me so I was standing behind him in the blink of an eye.

"That, you dog, was a mistake." Edward had never looked so threatening. He stared down Jacob, and Jacob took a tentative step back, but then reached back an arm-

"Well what's this?" An amused voice boomed from behind me. I swiveled around to see two young men walking into the clearing. One was a giant, huge, and muscular, with boyish brown curls. He had kind looking eyes that were currently narrowed at the three of us. The other man shuffled alongside his friend. He was tall, with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes.

I could feel them sizing me up. "Edward, are you two lovers?" He asked teasingly. He approached me and shook my hand jovially. "Hello, milady, I'm Emmett Cullen."

I stared in shocked silence as the blond introduced himself. "Jasper Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Without breaking eye contact with Jacob, Edward said, "Jazz, Em, get out of here."

"No way Ed. Not until you introduce me to your girl here." Emmett laughed. I felt a small smile slip on to my face. If we had met under different circumstances, I realized sadly, I would have been able to like him.

Jasper smiled, and I felt irrationally at ease, despite the events that had just taken place. "What's your name, darlin'?"

I hesitantly returned the smile. "Bella, well, Isabella really." I took a deep breath, steeling myself for their reactions. "Isabella… Swan."

Their mouths dropped open.

"Nice to meet you Bella, now goodbye. Forever." Jasper replied emotionlessly. "Edward lets go."

"No," Edward said flatly.

Emmett sighed. "Little brother, I really don't want to hurt you, but I will. We do not associate with the Swans." He said my last name like a dirty word.

Edward glared at his brother. "I already said no. The feud is stupid. I love Bella, and I'm not leaving her."

My heart pounded, and I went to him and took his hand. "You can't keep us apart. There's no reason for us to be separated over something that took place years ago." I don't know how I found the strength to stand up to them.

"I don't think you understand, Isabella." Jasper spoke bluntly, but not cruelly. As with Emmett, I saw that I truly could have liked Edward's family. "Family is everything. We can't have you and Edward mixing with each other."

"You're already promised to me, Isabella. Not only will your parents not allow it, I don't," Jacob said harshly. "You have no chance in winning, just give up and come with me before lover boy gets hurt."

"No, I can't." Edward and I spoke in unison without even realizing it.

The Cullen's eyes met, and then I saw them look at Jacob over my shoulder. They nodded grimly, and I filled with dread. Somehow I knew what would happen before it did.

Jacob's arms shot forward and clamped around my waist. Edward was yanked backward by his brothers. Our hands were still clasped together. Shouts and scuffles erupted all around me.

I twisted and tried to fight off Jacob. I screamed in pain and frustration.

"Let go of me!" Edward roared, and threw his brother's hands off so hard they fell backwards. His hands grasped mine tightly a second before they grabbed him again. "Bella," he whispered. Fear and angst filled his golden eyes.

I was sobbing by now, and still trying to free myself. "Please, don't do this," I choked, looking at Emmett and Jasper. Their faces were fierce, but I caught a hint of regret in their eyes. Emmett shook his head apologetically.

Jacob started dragging me off in the opposite direction. The Cullen's were unable to pull Edward away. The most they could do was hold him back.

I was still fighting Jacob's iron grip when we reached the forest. Edward's name escaped my lips through my tears.

I could almost feel Jacob snap.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, and shoved me to the ground, punching and kicking a tree in his fury. He grabbed my face roughly and threatened me with a deadly low voice. "You listen to me, Isabella Swan. You will be my wife very soon, and from now on you will be completely obedient to me. You will never see, speak to, or even think of Cullen again. If you disobey me on this or anything else, I will make you regret it. Do you understand?"

I stared at him, frozen. _Edward, come back._

He drew back his hand and slapped me across my face. "Answer me!" He yelled, beyond all control.

I shakily nodded my head.

He yanked me to my feet and pushed me back into my yard.

**I know! Don't hate me. Thanks so much for reading. Next chapter will be up soon. Can we make it to 25 reviews?**


	7. It's Real

**Seven.**

_CHORUS_

_Romeo, save me_

_They're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult_

_But it's real_

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby just say yes._

My mother swarmed me the moment she could see me. They were all there.

"ISABELLA SWAN! WHEREWEREYOUWHYWOULDYOUDARELEAVEWHATSTHATSTAINONYOURDRESSOHMYGOD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE?"

She touched the cheek that Jacob hit and I winced.

"Um, well-"

"Cullen did that," Jacob interjected smugly.

My fathers face turned purple and my cousins cracked their knuckles.

"No, everyone," I began to protest. Jacob shook his head threateningly behind their heads.

Father cleared his throat. "Boys, as much as I would like to lead the attack against Cullen, King Maroius said the next time it happened, we die. The boy isn't worth it."

"Of course. We'll find another way for revenge," Mike scoffed.

"Isabella, just go to your room. Tomorrow we start planning for your wedding to Jacob here." My mother dismissed me with a wave.

I started up the stairs, and my heart felt heavier with every step. Without thinking, I whirled around.

"NO." I raised my chin defiantly.

Father glared at me. "Everyone out. Now." They hesitated. "NOW!"

They swiftly filed out of the room, leaving me alone with my father.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Come here," he demanded, slowly, and menacingly.

Trembling, I obeyed.

His hand came down hard on my already sore cheek with a resounding smack, and I fell to the ground with the force.

"You will marry Jacob in one month. You will not speak for that month, unless it is to Jacob, or to respond. Say, 'Yes, Father' if you understand."

"Yes, Father," I whispered.

"Go." He pulled me up.

I ran upstairs and out to the balcony, locking the door behind me, then I collapsed to the ground and finally let the tears go.

I cried like someone died, because my hopes of true love had. I cried like I was dying, because I couldn't live without him. I cried in pain, because ripping Edward away from me like this caused real pain in my heart.

I sobbed for what felt like hours. When I finally surfaced, it was still mostly dark out. I sat up and looked through the stone railings. I could still see the lake, and the cottage. But now I realized that I could see the Cullen castle in the distance, a constant reminder of broken dreams. Another tear slid down my still sore cheek.

"Bella?" A soft, velvet voice called.

Edward's face appeared between the rails. "Edward!" I exclaimed, and rushed over to help him over the edge. He climbed gracefully over the railing and immediately caught me in his arms.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he whispered into my hair. I just held him tighter.

He started to say something, but I could feel him hesitate. I pulled back and his eyes locked on to mine, and then we didn't need words.

He scanned my face, and his jaw clenched. "How did that happen?" He demanded.

I reached up and felt my face, and winced.

"Jacob, and my father."

He hissed.

"Edward, please, calm down," I pleaded. I reached up and put a hand on each cheek. "Please. We can't let them ruin this. This love we have for eachother, it's forbidden. It's impossible, and difficult, but it's _real_. I can't let you go. I won't. I'm just so scared. They can do what they want with us. They're going to make me marry Jacob, they'll keep you away, and I'll have to live my life without you. It won't even be a life without you, Edward. I'm so scared. I need you, and you need me. You KNOW that. I'm just so scared, Edward. Not for me, but for us."

He cradled my wrists in his hands gently. "Don't be afraid. We'll make it out of this mess of a town." He kissed my forehead softly. "I have to go. My brother's agreed to let me out for a few hours. Emmett told me to apologize for him. They both feel really badly about hurting you."

"Let them know that it's okay. We'll find a way. Go, I don't want you to get in trouble." I planted a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

After a long moment, he pulled away, and jumped silently into the night.

I went back into my room and finally let the pain surface.

**Thanks for reading. And holy cow, we're up to 30 reviews! Do I dare say it? Can we make it to 45!?! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thank you so much again!**


	8. My Faith In You Was Fading

**Eight.**

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading._

**APOV**

I knew it.

I knew it the moment I saw Isabella Swan enter the garden.

I had spent my entire life trying to get Edward out of his shell, and I had never been successful.

But when I saw Isabella Swan, I knew my hard work would be rewarded.

From what Angela had told me, she was perfect for him. After seeing her at the party, my suspicions were confirmed.

I sent him off to meet her, and he returned to us hopeful.

That hope was dashed three weeks ago.

There was nothing we could do. The world we lived in was suffocating at best. I thanked Fate everyday that my parents "made" me marry Jasper.

They didn't know he had asked me to when we were six.

Jasper told me the story, and it just broke my heart.

I could only imagine how Edward was feeling.

**EmPOV**

Damn, we really messed up this time.

The worst part?

I still had to look into Edward's eyes everyday, and see the pain Jasper and I caused him when we pulled him away from Bella.

Honestly, though I ragged on him a lot, I couldn't stand to see him in pain, especially knowing that I caused it.

Jazz and I tried to make amends by taking his letters to her.

She wasn't doing well either. She looked like a dead person.

But my brother's letters brought her to life.

So I kept sneaking out to bring them to her.

**RPOV**

Edward is moping about that stupid Swan girl. I offered to talk to Duke Carlisle about marrying him to one of my cousins.

I got a glare.

Oh well.

**JPOV**

I hated to see my brother upset this way, but we had no choice.

Cullens hate Swans. We don't mix.

The least I could do was exchange their messages.

She really was a sweet girl. Alice was almost upset as Edward was about the whole thing.

I was crazy for Alice. I would do anything for her, but I couldn't make Bella and Edward be.

I wanted it too.

But it couldn't be.

**EPOV**

The next weeks were a blur of pain and loneliness.

The first night, I stared at the tiny light I could see on her balcony.

The second night, the light was gone. I stared at the ceiling.

The third night, I stared at the note. A note to.. her. I couldn't think her name. It shot spasms of pain throughout me.

The fourth night, I stared at the door, waiting for Emmett or Jasper to come back with her reply.

The fifth night, I just stared. Stared into space, trying not to remember, but not allowing myself to forget.

The sixth night the light was back. I stared, trying to picture what she was doing. It took away the pain for a few hours.

But then the light went out. And so did the hope I kept.

So I remembered and fought against the memories.

But mostly, I stared.

**BPOV**

It had been three weeks.

Three weeks without him.

Three and a half weeks ago, I wouldn't have noticed.

But now, it was like trying to live without air underwater.

It was like meeting Edward took away any hope I had of living underwater.

Because I wanted the air. I wanted the life I imagined with Edward. Because it was better.

I remembered him constantly.

Standing in my room, getting my wedding dress fitted, I escaped to my memories.

Sitting on my balcony at night, I imagined that I could see him through his window.

I treasured his notes. They were the tiny links to the air, and they kept me strong enough to survive another day.

I all but yanked Emmett and Jasper over my balcony rail at night when they brought them.

Just as I had expected, I liked them a lot. They had tried to apologize, but I didn't let them. I understood how it worked, and so did they.

Living the lives we did, our desires came last. Our lives were controlled by the whims of our parents.

The most we could do was band together, and soldier on.

And so we did.

**Sorry for the shortness! Thank you so much for reading, and Happy Valentines Day!**

**To answer a question: The year is about 1870s. So the women still wear pretty poofy dresses but guys clothing has gotten more modern.**

**And don't get me wrong, I love me some Charlie. But he kinda has to be evil in this story.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	9. Save Me

**Nine.**

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said, Romeo, save me_

_I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting, for you but you never come._

Three weeks and four days.

I was dying without him.

Standing in the middle of my room while getting my wedding dress fitted for the last time, I realized that this was it. Once I was married, I could never see Edward. Ever.

This dreadful realization hit me like a thousand tons of stone. Twenty five days without him was bad enough, but a whole lifetime? Living a life of someone I wasn't. To Jacob, I was Isabella. The quiet, obedient girl who would become his trophy wife. But to Edward...

To Edward I was Bella. The girl I was inside. The one who had hopes and dreams outside of the world we lived in. The girl who was trying just as hard as he was to keep those dreams alive.

As the dread washed over me, hands on my shoulders turned me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Look, Isabella!" My mother gushed.

In the mirror in front of me I saw the very incarnation of who Isabella was. Expressionless and still. The wedding dress they had chosen for her was tight and extravagant. I stared blankly at this girl in the mirror as I saw her life play out in her eyes.

_Jacob, barely looking at her during her wedding._

_Jacob, pulling her close late that night, as she fought to hide her tears._

_Days filled with silence, wearing clothes that felt like costumes._

_Bearing children that would grow up to be exactly like their father._

_Having her children torn away from her._

_Standing in a ballroom surrounded by "friends" feeling completely, crushingly alone._

_The blank, dead expression in her eyes for the rest of her life._

No. No, no, no no.

It took me a minute to realize that I was screaming.

"NO, NO NO!" I shrieked, ripping at my dress.

"ISABELLA!" Mother grabbed my arm but I wrenched it out of her grasp and shoved my way out of the circle of people around me.

I ran out of my room and tore to the door leading out into the garden.

And then I ran.

The wind whipped my hair back from my face, and branches scratched at my exposed arms. Somewhere along the way I tore off the train to the wedding dress and left it behind me.

Without making a concious decision, I ended up in the meadow as the sun was setting.

I didn't watch where I was going, and my foot landed in a small ditch. It gave out under me and I tumbled to the ground.

I tried to stand up, but the excruciating pain I felt in my ankle was the last thing I remembered.

**EPOV**

Around midnight, Jasper came into my room, distracting me from my vigil at my window.

Wordlessly, I held my hand out for the letter that would get me through another day. From Bella.

"She's gone, Edward," he said quietly.

I stood up, fists clenched. "What the hell do you mean, "she's gone"?"

"I mean that she's not there. Her mother and father were screaming when I snuck over. Something about her taking off during the fitting. They haven't been able to find her."

"How long?" I shouted as I grabbed a coat from my wardrobe.

He looked at his feet. "Since sunset."

Hot blood rushed to my head. "THEY'VE LET HER WANDER OUT THERE FOR AT LEAST FIVE HOURS?!" I roared. I wrenched the door in my room open and flew into the yard. "I'll be back soon!"

I ran as fast as I could. My love was out there, shivering, alone, maybe even hurt. I pushed myself to run faster than I ever had before. This was infinetly more important than the clothes I was sure were getting ruined by the branches, or the trouble I'd be in when I got home.

Bella was out there, and she needed me. I knew exactly where she would be. Our meadow.

**BPOV**

It was dark. Very dark.

I knew I was in the meadow, but how did I get here? Why wasn't I at home?

I looked at the sky, and saw a single, brilliant star right above me. I let it's light fill me. And then I was filled with hope, and one simple realization.

Edward would come.

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I just couldn't put what I wanted into words. Thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.**


	10. I Don't Know What To Think

**Ten.**

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think._

**EPOV**

I hurtled through the forest, shoving aside anything that got in my way. I was breathing raggedly, but I didn't slow down.

I knew exactly where to go. An instinct deep inside pulled me right to the meadow, and I burst in just a few minutes after I left my house.

Bella was there, curled into the fetal position by the lake. Lying on the ground, looking so damn heartbreakingly broken and beautiful, I wasn't sure if this was real. I knew in that moment that this was it. This was the last time I would allow us to be separated, even for a day.

I kneeled beside her and her eyelids fluttered open. "Edward," she sighed. "I knew you were coming."

I smoothed her twisted hair away from her forehead. "I was so worried, Bella. Do you know what could have happened? It's dark and freezing. Are you okay?"

She smiled tiredly. "I'm perfect. You're here."

I flooded with warmth in the freezing night. "No, silly Juliet." She smiled at the nickname. "Are you hurt?"

"A little." She grimaced, and I panicked.

"Calm down, Romeo," she joked, reaching up to touch my cheek. "I twisted my ankle earlier. It hurts to walk," she admitted.

Protective instinct flamed inside me. "Which one?"

"The right."

Her ankle was swollen and bruised, exposed by her torn skirt. I touched it lightly, and Bella hissed in pain.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she insisted, her lovely face contorted with pain.

I had a hard time believing that one. She had just ran three miles in the cold, only to seriously sprain her ankle, causing her to pass out, leaving her in the freezing night alone for six hours.

Completely fine.

I told her this, and she raised her chin defiantly.

"I'm fine. Just help me walk." I pulled her gently to her feet, wrapping my arm around her tiny waist while she slung her arm over my shoulder. I crouched down to meet her height.

"Ready?" She nodded and we took a step forward. Immediately her legs gave out from under her and I grabbed her to keep her upright.

She scowled down at her feet. "Thanks, Romeo."

She looked exhausted. There was no way she could walk anywhere. I swung my arm under her knees and cradled her in my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder and I couldn't help but realize how perfectly she fit in my arms.

"Where are we going?"

Good question. I hadn't thought about that yet. I wasn't going to take her to the nuthouse the Swans call home.

"I can take you to my house," I said hesitantly, though I was actually quite excited by the idea. "It's closer, and you already know Emmett and Jasper. My sister-in-law Alice would let you stay with her."

Bella's eyes lit up but then clouded slightly. "What about your parents? They probably hate me."

I considered this. "My mother would most likely have no problem with you. She'd actually be ecstatic." I started walking in the direction I came from that first, wonderful, terrible night.

She processed this quietly for a second. "And your father?"

"It wouldn't be you, personally. He would probably behave how my brothers did the first time..." I trailed off. I had tried to word it in a way so that she wouldn't be hurt, but I was pretty sure that I failed.

"It doesn't matter what he says, Bella. I want you there, in my life. I'm not going to let us be separated again. If he doesn't like it, then we'll come up with another plan. I don't care, Bella, about anything else unless we're together."

She was quiet for a minute, and the only sounds in the forest were my footsteps. "Alright. As long as I'm with you."

"Tell me about your family."

I grinned. "Well you know Emmett and Jasper. Emmett's wife, Rosalie, is from France." She smirked slightly. "She's your typical spoiled princess. Her and Emmett argue constantly, but they've been crazy about each other since about thirty seconds after she stepped off the boat."

"My friend Angela knows both Rosalie and Alice. She said Rosalie can be kind of mean." She blushed.

"That's true," I laughed. "But I don't see a problem with you and Alice. Alice has tons of energy and is about the sweetest thing ever. She'll probably want to take you shopping for an entirely new wardrobe." We laughed together.

The trees were starting to thin, then all of a sudden my house was visible, all light up in the darkness. Bella stiffened considerably in my arms.

"Please don't worry. My parents are asleep. I'll tell my siblings and we can all figure out what to do," I reassured her.

"This is your family, Edward. What if they don't like me?" She whispered.

Honestly, I couldn't imagine anyone not liking Bella. But I could see her point. Alice would be hysterical with excitement, Jasper would be wary of the consequences, but he liked Bella. Emmett would be happy to have another little sister. Rosalie was the wild card. I could see her either not paying much attention, or possibly being the rude Rosalie I knew she could be. _Well, three out of four isn't bad at all,_ I surmised.

"I like you." She laughed, and relaxed slightly, which was my goal.

As we reached the edge of the trees, I put a finger to my lips silently, and she nodded her understanding. We crept across the lawn until I reached my door and we quickly entered.

Once inside, I deposited Bella lightly on the armchair near the window, then stuck some more wood in the fire.

"Warm yourself up, love. I'll be right back," I promised.

She nodded and curled her legs up under her.

With a last, lingering look, I ducked into the hallway and hurried down the hall to Jasper's room.

"Jasper," I hissed, tapping lightly on the door. "Jasper, Alice, open up."

The door swung open, revealing a bleary eyed, shirtless brother of mine.

"Get dressed and get Alice. It's important," I instructed.

He rubbed his eyes. "Sure, sure."

"Quickly!" I whisper-yelled. He wandered back into his bedroom and I could hear him waking Alice up.

"Put on a shirt, Jazz." I stifled a laugh. You could trust Alice to be as lovably controlling as ever, even half asleep.

I had counted forty ticks on the grandfather clock when Alice appeared in the doorway, tugging Jasper behind her. "What is it?" She demanded excitedly.

"In a minute." Her eyes narrowed. "Come on, lets get Emmett and Rosalie."

The three of us snuck down the hallway past our parent's room to the last bedroom. Jasper did the honors.

A muffled thud came from inside, and Rosalie's French accented, "Tell them to go away," was heard.

Emmett pulled open the door in as good a mood as always. "What's up?" He asked, as if having his brothers and sister-in-law appear at his door at two in the morning was completely normal.

I opened my mouth but Alice cut me off. "Get the princess. Edward has to tell us something but he refuses to yet." She glared at me.

He laughed quietly and then closed the door, mouthing "one minute."

It was actually about three before he appeared with a curious looking Rosalie behind him. "Let us go," she decreed.

The five of us stole down the hallway, avoiding the creaking floorboards like we had done countless sleepless nights before. I paused in front of my door.

"Do NOT be mean," I warned, looking specially at Rosalie. They shrugged and then I let them in.

**BPOV**

I heard the door open softly, and then a flood of footsteps came creeping in.

"In the sitting room," I heard Edward whisper.

Edward came into the room first with a dazzling smile that immediately put me at ease. Right behind him was the black haired girl I had seen at the party. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, but pieces around her face had escaped, framing her delicate features. She had a black dressing gown wrapped around her tiny form. She smiled brightly at me, and seemed to know, inexplicably, who I was. Following her was Jasper, who nodded sleepily at me. Emmett came in next, with an enthusiastic, "Hi Bella!" The last girl was certainly not the least. She had long, wavy, perfect looking blonde hair, gorgeous, bored looking violet eyes, and had a tall, elegant figure. Her eyes narrowed at me.

The little one came over to me and gave me a tight hug. "I'm Alice!" She chirped.

Alice looked meaningfully at the blonde until she announced, "Rosalie," in a musical French accent. "Who are you?"

Intimidated, I answered, "Bella."

"Relax, Rose. Bella's awesome." Emmett grinned at me. Rosalie didn't look so convinced.

Edward cleared his throat, annoyed. "Guys, just sit down and listen."

Alice plopped down beside me, and the rest took the couch across the room.

"Emmett, Jasper, you guys know most of this. But anyway..." he began.

And then he told our story.

It sounded even more like a love story when I heard it told to his siblings. I thought back to our words the night in the meadow. A regular love story indeed.

By the end of it, Alice was beaming at me, Emmett was smiling, Rosalie looked uncertain, and I'm pretty sure Jasper was sleeping again.

"So, Alice, can you get Bella some clothes? She'll be staying here for a while," he concluded.

"Of course!" She gave me a quick once over. "Come with me."

I smiled at her. Angela was right. I adored Alice. We linked arms as she tugged me down the hallway to her room.

She led me into her closet and I gaped, astounded for a minute.

"I know." She nodded thoughtfully. "My parents were really controlling when I was growing up. They still are with my sister, Cynthia. But my mom chose my hairstyle, and friends, and clothes and just everything in my life... but as soon as I married Jasper, he took me out and let me cut my hair and bought me anything I could possibly want." She smiled, far off in memory. "He's given me the small piece of freedom I needed." She shook her head lightly, as to bring herself back into the present. "Now, I'll get you a comfortable dress that you can sleep in, because I don't think you'll fit in any of my night stuff."

Three minutes later I was dressed in a pretty pale yellow cotton dress with short sleeves. Alice had also deftly wrapped my bruised ankle in a simple cotton scarf, which made it possibly to walk on lightly.

"My sister was a klutz too," she said, smiling slyly at me.

A light knock came from the closet door. "You girls almost done?" Jasper grumbled. "I'm tired, Alice."

We giggled and Alice helped me hop to the door where Edward was waiting.

"As soon as you get up tomorrow, we'll go do something fun, Bella, I promise!" I gave her a quick hug and then she flitted back into the bedroom.

Edward was smiling at the scene. He picked me up again- an action I found terribly romantic and embarassing - and carried me back to his room.

"I'm so happy you and Alice are getting along," he said quietly.

I sighed happily. "Me too, Edward. Thank you again for letting me stay."

"It's my pleasure."

We went into his bedroom, which was decorated in gold and black. A mattress lay beside the ornately designed metal bed. I moved to take the mattress.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward demanded.

"Going to sleep," I replied. What was wrong with him?

He sounded insulted. "Bella, the mattress is for me."

"Oh." I blushed.

We settled into our beds for the night. I felt more at ease in this strange new house than I ever had at home.

"Goodnight, Romeo," I whispered.

"Sleep well, my Juliet." And then he reached up and grabbed my hand.

We fell asleep holding hands, and I dreamt of a fairy tale world where this would all work out okay.

**First of all, WOWOWOWOW! 24 reviews for last chapter?!?!?! I love you guys! I literally sat in front of my computer openmouthed for about five minutes.**

**Thanks again for reading. This is really long, more than 2k words, as my thanks for such amazing feedback!**


	11. Filler One

**Eleven.**

_Filler!_

**BPOV**

The sun shone brightly through the window, stirring me awake. I smiled and stretched happily, feeling the strangest sense of peace.

And then I realized the sun was coming from the wrong direction.

I shot up in the unfamiliar bed and tried to make sense of where I was. Cream colored walls with gold accents surrounded me, and an ornate metal desk was across the room. The bed I was in was carved similarly, and a butter soft golden blanket was draped over me. _Where am I?_

Before I could have a complete panic attack, I looked at the ground and saw a familiar, thrilling shade of bronze. _Edward._He was sleeping peacefully on a mattress, hair messy as I'd ever seen it, mouth slightly open and smiling. His hand was extended towards the bed, and I remembered falling asleep holding it. The events of last night came flooding back in a horrifying and perfect flood.

I slumped against the pillows. What had I done? My parents were well connected, they probably had the entire town out searching for me. What if someone thought to send them here? _That would certainly make Duke Cullen happy,_ I thought sarcastically.

What would Edward and I do? I couldn't logically stay here forever. I had all my things at my house, a whole life that I had just ran out on last night. But honestly, there was nowhere I would rather be than the exact place I was now.

I rolled over on my stomach and ran a hand through Edward's hair. He stirred minutely.

I giggled. "Edward, wake up."

His eyes shot open, leaving me momentarily disoriented in their golden depths. "Bella?" He struggled for comprehension. "What are you- Oh."

Panic and dread shot through me. He didn't want me here? Did he regret coming to get me last night?

My fears were chased away when a wide, lazy grin spread over his face. "Oh," he repeated. "Wait here, I'll get breakfast." He hopped up and kissed me on the forehead before jogging out of the room.

"Hurry back!" I called.

Despite the odds against us, I could get used to this. Waking up every morning beside Edward and the promise of spending all day with him and his amazing family sounded pretty idyllic to me.

I got out of bed and went over to the mirror, careful to not put too much weight on my foot, which was already feeling better.

_Wow, I look horrible. _My hair was tangled, my face scratched, and my arms bruised. I quickly set to work untangling my hair. There wasn't much I could do about the scratches, though I bet Alice would have some fancy French powder that could help.

The quiet sound of an opening door. Oh, God what if it was his mother? Or worse, his father? I silently crept closer to Edward's closet, prepared to hide if necessary, to save both of us from a giant mess of trouble.

"Bella?" Edward called.

I sighed in relief. "I'm in here." I plopped down on the bed.

Edward strode into the room with a large, heaping tray of breakfast foods. My stomach grumbled right on cue, and he laughed quietly.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I brought far more than I probably should have," he confessed.

He looked so sweet. "Thank you."

He came and sat next to me on his bed. I picked a delicious looking scone from the spread.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

He held up a finger while he finished chewing and swallowing. "Horseback riding," he announced.

I gulped. "Edward, I haven't ridden a horse in forever."

"You'll be perfect," he promised.

Well how could I say no to that?

We ate in silence for a few minutes, constantly stealing glances at each other, until a knock at the door jolted us from our quiet, domestic peace.

"Edward? Bella?" Alice's voice rang through his suite as her footsteps drew closer. "Edward, you better not have taken her home!"

She burst in, dressed in a rose pink dress and dragging a blue one behind her. "Good morning, Bella!"

"What, no hello for your brother?" Edward joked.

She smirked at him. "Oh, your scratches! Don't worry, I have a powder that will take care of that easily," she assured me.

I stifled a laugh. Funny how well I knew this girl I met just yesterday.

Alice handed me the blue dress and sent me off to the closet to change. It had elbow length sleeves and a narrower skirt than most dresses.

While changing, I heard the other three Cullens join Alice and Edward.

"Good, now I can tell everyone the plan," Emmett said as soon as I walked out. "Okay. Mother and Father are leaving at eleven, in ten minutes, to go to a luncheon. After they're gone, we'll go to the stables and Edward will sneak Bella in the back way so no servants will see her."

I hadn't realized how late Edward and I slept. In our defense, we had been up until two in the morning dealing with some pretty dramatic events.

We chatted for a few minutes about the trail we'd be taking, until three minutes til eleven, when Jasper stole out of the room to be the lookout.

"You know how to ride, you know, normal style, right?" Alice inquired.

Confused, I shook my head. "Like sidesaddle? I do, but I can also ride the other way."

She beamed. "Good. When the adults aren't around we kind of do away with the formalities. It's more comfortable and we can go faster if we ride normally."

"Agreed." I nodded.

Jasper returned seconds later, nodding excitedly. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett followed him out the main doors and Edward helped me out the door to his room.

**EPOV**

I didn't realize that life could just be perfect like this. I woke up to Bella's voice and I realized that today would be the first time we would spend time together in the daytime.

God, she looked gorgeous today. She had on this simple blue dress and her hair was free to fall down her back with just a few pieces held out of her face. She looked truly happy as we ran laughing to the stables. A light in her eyes had come back and her cheeks were flushed lightly.

I reached behind me to intertwine my fingers with hers, and then I gently pulled her into the stable.

"This is my horse," I said, pointing to the chestnut horse I called my own. "His name is Masen." I loved Masen. Just jumping on his back and riding far, far away from my house was all it took to soothe me some days.

Next to Masen was the little grey horse, Elizabeth, that I had chosen for Bella. She had a sweet, calm, trustworthy temperament. Bella would be completely safe riding her. I wasn't taking any chances with my girl.

The others had already mounted their horses and were waiting outside. Emmett on a large, strong dark brown horse, Rosalie on a white mare that her dress contrasted dramatically with, Jasper on a lean, fast tan stallion, and Alice on the pretty black pony she picked out the day she married Jasper.

"You alright?" I asked, just making sure that she was comfortable.

She nodded. "Let's go!"

The six of us set off in companionable silence towards the trail we had taken many times before. It was a beaten path along the river, filled with trees and always full of sunlight.

After about an hour of riding quietly together, Jasper, Emmett and I decided to race.

We lined up at the same set of trees we always used, the girls taking a break in the shaded grass.

"On your marks," Rosalie called.

"Get set!" Alice yelled.

"GO!" They shouted together.

I shot forward. I kept my eyes on the river bank that we were calling the finish line, and I urged Masen on faster. We seemed in perfect sync. I barely had to move and Masen would follow, as if reading my thoughts.

The wind ran through my hair and I smiled despite the competition raging between my brothers and I. The cool wind reminded me of Bella's soft fingers winding through my hair this morning. I wanted her to do it again.

I closed my eyes briefly, remembering the curve of her smiling lips. I saw her in my head, leaning closer and closer, until our lips were about to touch, and then-

Emmett's victory cry shook the image from my head.

"Dammit," I cursed quietly.

Jasper trotted over scowling. "Let's walk them back," he suggested, gesturing to the horses. "They need a rest, and we can give the girls more time to talk about us."

I rolled my eyes as I dismounted. I never really cared much what Rosalie and Alice had to say about me. But now, I was suddenly burning with curiosity. Was Bella talking to them about me? What was she saying? I mimicked Jasper's scowl as I realized I would probably never find out.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's good things," Jasper said as he fell into step beside me. He was so damn perceptive sometimes.

Emmett came up on the other side of Jazz. "Seriously, brother, have you seen the way she looks at you? You have nothing to worry about."

I sighed. I could actually use some older brother advice at the moment. "How can I be so sure? I mean, what if-"

"No." They interrupted me in unison.

"Edward," Emmett sighed exasperatedly, "she just ditched her family to be with you. If that's not love, I don't know what is." He clapped me on my back then swung up on his horse's back and rode back to his waiting wife.

Love? Bella and I certainly liked each other alot, but was it love? I pondered my brothers words as I walked back to where they waited. _I love Bella,_ I tried. It didn't sound awkward or forced. It sounded completely right.

And now I just had to tell her.

**BPOV**

We sent the boys thundering off down the riverbank and then Rosalie turned to me. We had been getting along a lot better today. I thought that we were definitely on the path to being friends.

"So, Bella, do you love Edward?"

My mouth fell open in shock at the abrupt question. Did I love Edward? I remembered the way I felt when he looked at me, or when our hands touched. I thought about the way his lips had felt against my skin. I found myself imagining how they would feel against my lips. _Okay, Bella, get back to the important topic here._ There was no way I could not love Edward. He seemed perfectly formed for me in every way. We fit each other in ways I had never dreamed of. _Yes,_ I thought, _I am in love with Edward Cullen._

"Yes," I said firmly. Rosalie looked slightly taken aback.

Alice was the opposite. "I knew it!" she squealed.

"Do you think, that Edward, um, loves me?" I stuttered.

They looked at each other knowingly. "Bella, that's something you have to find out for yourself," Rosalie said.

"The champion has returned!" Emmett declared, riding back to our shady spot.

Rosalie swept over to him and planted a congratulatory kiss on his grinning lips. Again, I thought of how it would feel to kiss Edward like that.

When Edward and Jasper returned, we subtly split into pairs and took some time to be alone with our boys. Edward and I walked down the riverbank, leading our horses, our hands dangling and clasped between us.

We were walking silently, but a tension hung inexplicably between us. I felt a strange, itching desire to just say it.

"Edward, I love you," I blurted. Itching gone.

What was wrong with me? I couldn't have said it in a more awkward or unromantic way. Oh my God he was going to think that I was coming on way to strong.

He turned to look at me with a smile that made me weak in the knees. "I love you too, Bella."

_Edward loves me! _I felt an embarrassingly goofy grin spread across my face but I couldn't hold it in. He loved me! I threw my arms around his neck and his wound around my waist, leaving not an inch of space between us.

He pulled back slightly and took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for something.

He leaned his head down slowly until our foreheads were touching. Then I knew. With a ragged, anticipating breath, I tilted my head up minutely to capture his lips with mine.

The spark I had felt when we first touched was nothing compared to this. It felt like heat was shooting out from our barely touching lips through every nerve in my body. Edward moved a hand to my neck and gently deepened the kiss. The heat shot through my veins, and I tightened my arms to pull him closer.

After a few more seconds, I pulled away and looked into his burning topaz eyes.

"Wow," I breathed.

He smiled wryly. "Wow indeed." And then he brought his lips back to mine.

**Awe. Not too much plot here, but lots of action is soon to come next chapter. The next is also a filler.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU AGAIN! I got a crazy amount of reviews and faves which just made my day.**

**Next chapter will probably be up by Monday, because I have off school. Good ol' Kashmir Pulaski, which I'm pretty sure I spelled wrong.**


	12. Filler Two

**Twelve.**

_Filler!_

**BPOV**

Honestly, I could have stood there kissing Edward all day.

Unfortunately, we had to go back to his house for dinner. I'll admit to pouting a little bit.

The other girls and I all had matching dreamy smiles.

I noticed this and then mouthed at them, "Are they always like this?"

They grinned and nodded.

We arrived at the stables and quickly handed our horses off to some stable boys. Rosalie pulled out three large bills and pointed at me. "She was never here. Understood?"

They nodded hastily. Poor kids, they were probably terrified of Rosalie.

As we walked out into the yard, Jasper leaned down- way down - to whisper in Alice's ear. She looked up at him with a wicked grin.

Edward cursed. "They always win this one."

Jasper crouched down enough for Alice to quickly jump on his back, screaming "PIGGY BACK RACE!" Alice began counting down.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT..."

I hauled myself onto Edward's back and he locked his arms behind my knees.

"SEVEN, SIX, FIVE..."

We lined up with an almost ready Emmett and Rosalie.

"FOUR, THREE, TWO..."

"Ready, Bella?" Edward asked, bouncing on his feet in anticipation.

"ONE..."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Of course."

"GO!"

We hurtled across the wide yard, moving smoother than I ever thought we could have. The wind whipped through my hair, and shrieks and giggles filled the air.

Within a few seconds, Alice and Jasper had disappeared into the tree lined path that led to the front door. They had the clear advantage in this situation, Jasper with his long legs and Alice just being tiny anyways.

In defeat, Edward slowed to a walk.

"You're a winner to me, Romeo," I joked.

He turned his head to grin at me, but I could sense that he was still a bit disappointed. The three of them were the most competitive people I'd ever met. I couldn't stand to see him upset. "We'll practice every day," I promised wildly. "I'll make an obstacle course for you."

We laughed together as we rounded the corner.

And then he fell immediately silent.

Standing a few feet in front of us with a stricken looking Alice and Jasper was an older but gorgeous couple. A woman with caramel hair and soft looking features was talking quietly into the ear of a man who had honey blond hair, similar to Jasper's, with features that I recognized from the Cullen's faces. His golden eyes, so like his sons', were narrowed and glaring straight at us.

I immediately knew that these were Edward's parents.

Edward quickly deposited me on the ground and grabbed my hand as Emmett and Rosalie came through, Emmett yelling, "Where is every- OH." And then he was as silent as the rest of us.

Duke Cullen held up a hand to stop his wife's hurried whispering, and then spoke. "Edward, what's this?"

Without waiting for a reply he continued bitterly. "I looked the other way after the party. You're young, you're bound to rebel. But this, Edward? She's been missing for two days and she shows up at our house? End it, son. Now."

_No. I had just found happiness and they were taking it away?_

He turned to walk away, but stopped and looked back over his children.

_Please, we just said I love you._

"And by the way, we're moving to America in ten days. So do it quickly, Edward."

_Across the ocean, where we wouldn't even be able to sneak moments together._

Edward's hand slipped from mine as he went sprinting down the path, screaming, "What the HELL, Father?"

With the loss of his presence, I lost my strength and sank to the ground. The other four rushed to my side, whispering things I didn't catch. A pair of muscle bound arms lifted me and I felt myself being taken into the house and being set down in Edward's bed.

Alice was the only one that stayed, silently and gently combing her fingers through my hair.

_It's over. Over._

**EPOV**

Rage boiled through my veins as I tore after them. "What the HELL, Father?"

"Edward, please be an adult about this. You know you have to. She's a Swan," he said exasperatedly as he walked down the hall to his office.

"No, Father, please," I begged. "I can't. I love her."

He stared at me for a long moment, and took a deep breath, as if steeling himself for a fight. "You don't, Edward. We're going to move to America, and you'll say the same thing about the first pretty American heiress you see. You're a child, you don't know better."

That was the breaking point for me. "A child? I am NOT a goddamn child." I upended a chair and continued to yell. "In fact, I'm probably more mature than you are because I set aside this stupid feud because I love her. Do you hear me father? I LOVE ISABELLA SWAN, dammit. There's nothing you can do about it. If you try to make me move without her, I'll run away. You'll never see me again," I promised.

My mother walked quietly into the room and righted the chair. "Carlisle, let it go," she said softly, but her voice was full of resolve. "I will not let you tear apart our family because of your ages old feud. If Isabella-"

"Bella," I said, completely taken back. I had never loved my mother more than I did in this moment.

She smiled at me. "If Bella and Edward want to be together, there's not much we can do about it. You found love for your other sons. Edward found his on his own, and I'll be damned if I let you take it away."

Mother tugged gently at my fisted hands. "Come, Edward. Rosalie said that Bella's upset."

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews!**

**To clear up a few things:**

**A filler is basically a chapter that doesn't go along with the lyrics.**

**Edward and Bella are not going to kill themselves. You can all sigh in relief now. :]**

**Next chapter gets back to the lyrics, and I think you know what that means.**


	13. Marry Me, Juliet

**Thirteen.**

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, Marry me, Juliet._

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know._

**EPOV**

Urgently, I turned to Mother.

"Where's Grandmother's ring?"

She beamed at me. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a small box with the Cullen crest on it.

Answering my unspoken question, she put a hand on my cheek lightly. "I had a feeling you would. I'm so happy for you, Edward. Bella's a lovely girl. I've never seen you so happy."

She turned and started down the hall. "Dinner's at seven. I'm sure Alice can find her something to wear."

I ran forward and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, mother."

She gave me a quick squeeze and then stepped back. "Don't you keep her waiting any longer."

**BPOV**

I curled up in the chair, resting my chin on my knees while I stared at the dying flames.

What a fantastic metaphor for my relationship.

The door opened and Edward walked in, looking nervous. Great. He's probably thinking of a way to end this without being "ungentlemanly."

Abruptly I was furious. We had held on for this long and he was just going to abandon ship because his father yelled at him. He had practically rescued me from my family and promised to keep us together, and now he was just going to give up?

To hell with that. I would fight for as long as I could.

He opened his mouth and closed it a few times.

"Bella-"

I held up a hand.

"Don't even say it. I gave up everything to try to make this work and you're going to tell me to run along home so you can go to America-"

"Bella, listen."

"- and forget all about me. I cannot believe you. You are such a coward! We-"

"That's not-"

"- could have made this work. And now you're going to leave me alone here. For the rest of my life!" I screamed.

"JUST STOP TALKING!"

I immediately clammed up, momentarily shocked into silence. Edward had never yelled at me before.

Suddenly he fell onto one knee. "Bella," he whispered. "Bella, my Bella, my Juliet. Marry me. You'll never have to be alone. I don't know exactly how to do this, but I do know I love you. It's all I really know."

He gathered his strength, and passionately finished. "I promise to love you forever. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I was too shocked to answer him.

But then I remembered that this was Edward. Edward, who knew more about me after a month than anyone else in the world did. Edward, who had saved me as much as I had him. Edward, who I never wanted to let go.

I nodded mutely. "Yes."

"Alright," he mumbled.

In one, quick, invisible motion I had thrown myself into his arms and he was crushing me to him.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" I laughed triumphantly while he whirled us around, my feet dangling a foot off the ground. I pulled his head back gently and crashed my lips to his.

"We're getting married," he whispered against my lips.

Oh my God. I'm getting married.

He set me down but held onto my hand. "Come on, let's go spread the good news!"

We skipped down the hall to Alice and Jasper's room.

Edward threw open the door and shouted, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

A very Alice-like shriek sounded from within.

At Rosalie and Emmett's door, Emmett was poking his head out.

"Who's getting married?"

"WE ARE!" I exclaimed.

He grinned. "Congratulations, little brother." Then he messed up Edward's hair.

Alice came running down the hallway. "I WANNA SEE THE RING!"

Edward paled. "Dammit. Go away for a minute."

They all went into tell Rosalie. No doubt their ears were pressed to the door, eavesdropping.

"Sorry, Bella," he said sheepishly. "I forgot all about it after you said yes."

I snorted. "I wouldn't have remembered. I was way too excited."

"Okay. This is it."

Inside the little black box with the familiar Cullen crest was cradled the prettiest ring I'd ever seen. It had a thin, delicate gold band that cradled an oval encrusted web of small diamonds. Two topaz circles flanked the oval.

I let out a slow, amazed breath. "Edward," I choked, feeling my eyes fill with tears, "it's beautiful."

His eyes were smoldering and triumphant. "Look at the inscription."

As he slid the ring on my finger, he recited the words engraved in a swirling script. "Every single day of forever."

Overcome with emotion, I tilted my head up and our lips met in the sweetest kiss.

**This one's really short, but I like it :]**

**Thank you again for your amazing responses!**


	14. I Talked To Your Dad

**Fourteen.**

_I talked to your Dad._

**BPOV**

After the six of us finished our short celebration, a loud, ominous bell sounded through the house.

"Dinner bell," Jasper explained as he and the rest filed downstairs to the dining hall.

I bit my lip and looked up at Edward. "Um, do I go?"

"Of course. Mother made it a point for me to invite you." He tugged lightly on my hand. "Now come on, Cullen mealtimes are observed like national holidays."

My mind was racing as we walked down. I had to spend an hour with his parents, who I was pretty sure hated me. At least the Duke did.

We paused outside the doorway.

As if sensing my distress, Edward said. "Bella, it'll be fine, I promise." He kissed me lightly.

Then we walked in the room.

At one end of the dark, elegant table was seated Duke Cullen. On the opposite was his wife. At his right hand was Emmett, and Rosalie at the left. Jasper was next to Emmett and likewise Alice with Rosalie.

Alice looked over and smiled, then motioned for me to sit next to her.

Which was also next to Edward's mother.

I slowly moved over to the table, then slid silently into my seat, keeping my eyes at the table. Hopefully they would just ignore me.

"Hello, Bella," a pretty woman's voice chimed.

I nodded at her warily. "Hello, Duchess."

She smiled warmly. "Please, dear, call me Esme."

Esme had a presence that put me at ease almost as easily as Edward's did. I felt myself returning her smile.

The food was served, and the Cullen's ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Bella. Has Alice set an appointment for dress shopping yet?" Esme asked kindly.

I looked, slightly nervous at Edward. He smiled encouragingly at me.

"No, actually. I'm surprised." I raised my eyebrows at Alice playfully.

She scoffed. "Well, its not like you gave me much notice. But I did send one of the messenger boys with a note to my tailor."

Esme laughed quietly. "I'm sorry we doubted you, Alice. Edward, when are you thinking of doing this?"

He looked at me and I shrugged. "Probably before we leave, I guess. So would in a week be okay?" He asked, looking at both me and his mother.

I nodded, and then was distracted by Alice and Rosalie's discussions about America.

"The parties and such are supposed to be even better than they are here," Rosalie said excitedly.

"True, but they don't really have land in New York."

I glanced down the table at Duke Cullen. He reminded me slightly of a sullen child, but he didn't look too angry.

He glanced up and our eyes met for a fleeting second before I quickly averted my eyes.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I shot another look down the table.

He was looking at me curiously, but not unkindly. Slowly, the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile, and he ducked his head politely.

I smiled back, and then turned my attention back to my meal.

*****

Later that night, Edward and I had returned to his bedroom. Despite my assurances that we were engaged and I didn't mind, Edward refused to share his giant bed with me. So we were in the same positions as last night, talking in the slow moonlight.

"Bella, are you sure you want to move to America?" Edward asked. "I know we didn't even talk about it yet. I'm sorry if I assumed anything."

"I would move anywhere if we could be together. It'll be easier in America. We won't have to hide." I smiled at the thought.

He let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, good. I was so worried."

I rubbed slow, sleepy circles on his fingers with my thumb when he suddenly spoke.

"There's one thing I want you to do before we go."

Completely awake, I sat up and waited.

He shifted his weight somewhat nervously.

"Edward, it's okay. Just tell me," I said, even though I was worried about what he would say.

"Well I know you probably won't want to and I wouldn't want to either but- you should write to your parents one last time," he finished breathlessly.

I relaxed completely. "That's all? My Lord, Edward. You can ask or tell me anything, you know that."

He laughed shortly. "Well Emmett told me how much Rosalie misses her parents sometimes and I didn't want you to have to. So I was thinking if you wrote a last letter it would help your resolve things."

I pondered this for a minute. Could I really just pack up and leave my whole life behind? I had already done so by coming to stay with Edward, but moving across the ocean would be the final nail in the coffin.

Could I?

Of course I could. I had told Edward many times that I would do anything to be with him and I meant it completely.

"Do you have any paper?" I asked.

Edward shot up and ran into his study. A few seconds later he came stumbling back in with paper and a fountain pen.

"Thanks."

He had moved back to the door. I looked at him questioningly.

"I thought it would be best to give you some privacy. Don't worry, I won't be too long." He crossed the room quickly, gave me a kiss, and then hurried out.

I sat there, staring out the window for a long while. A light appeared in the distance and startled me. With a jolt, I realized that that light was in my room.

Pressing my face to the glass, I squinted at the scene.

A blond servant was going around the room, packing things into a wooden chest. Another one joined her as they stripped my childhood room of all my belongings.

A strange pain entered my heart and I pressed the pen to the paper.

_Dear Mother and Father-_

_I'm leaving. I'll never ask for anything from either of you ever again._

_I'm sorry to leave without a goodbye, but it couldn't wait. __I couldn't live this life, and I think you know it._

_Please, if you've ever cared about me at all, you'll let me go. Don't try to find me._

_Tell Sir William Black that I'm sorry as well. And please don't marry his son to one of my cousins._

_Goodbye forever._

_Isabella Marie Swan._

**Sorry for such a long wait! This one definetly takes a liberty or two with the lyrics, but it's necessary. Thank you all for so many wonderful reviews and feedback. **

**A shoutout for a reader: i'mxaxreader is doing a story in a similar format to mine with the song "You Belong With Me." She's just getting started but I can tell it's going to be great.**


	15. A White Dress

**Fifteen.**

_Go pick out a white dress._

**BPOV**

I had rolled my eyes at Edward before we left this morning, but I was secretly beyond excited. Alice kept shooting me knowing smiles like she knew.

As we pulled into town, I started bouncing impatiently.

"Stop, Bella. You're going to break the new carriage," Rosalie said. She was leaning against the window, eyes closed, fanning herself.

"Rosalie," Esme chided. "Bella, dear, have you ever been to Victoria's before?"

"My parent's always had a tailor come to our house." I shrugged. "Is this Victoria good?"

All three snorted. "She's horrible, but she's the best," Alice said dryly. "You'll adore the dress but I doubt you'll like Victoria herself."

I laughed. "Well, now I can't wait to meet her."

"You won't have to wait long." Rosalie was smirking out the window. "We've arrived."

The little building was white and was lined with roses on all sides. The door was had most of it's surface covered in what looked to be gold and the doorknob looked like a giant diamond. I felt my mouth drop open.

"Are you sure we can't send for a tailor?"

Alice giggled and before I knew it I was being pulled outside. "I'm predicting an hour at the most before you decide on one, and then all she has to do is measure you."

We walked up to the horrifically tacky door and it swung open before Esme could even open it.

A tall, feline, unnaturally red headed woman was framed in the gilded doorway with a hand on her ridiculously dressed hip. A bright purple silk dress with red trim that perfectly or horrifically matched her hair and the rogue she had pasted on her otherwise pale white cheeks. A matching purple hat rose several inches above her wildly curled hair and was pulled down over one, dark, flashing eye.

I saw her glaring painted lips moving before I realized that the sugary sweet, baby like noise I heard was her voice.

"Esme, Rosalie, Alice, darlings! And who is this?" she exclaimed.

Still in shock at my very first look at what my mother had told and warned me about. _Scandalous women._

Alice kicked me in the shin and I felt a pinch from behind me where Rosalie was stifling giggles.

"Oh! Oh, um, hello." I curtsied minutely, flustered. "I'm Bella."

Victoria arched a thin flaming eyebrow. "Just Bella? I only ask because I've never seen you before, darling."

Smirking, she continued in a condescending voice. "You don't need to be ashamed about not having a decent family. You've clearly found people who, ahem, care."

Esme cleared her throat delicately. "Enough. Shall we go in, girls?"

Narrowing my eyes, I linked arms with Alice and Rosalie and pushed past Victoria into the dress shop.

I heard Alice sigh in pleasure.

For all the tackiness of the outside and the owner, Victoria's shop was like heaven on earth. Bolts of fabric in every color and texture burst out of trunks, shelves, and bureaus. Gowns in various stages of completion were scattered on models and dummies around the room.

"White," Rosalie announced. Just like the stable boys at the Cullen's house, a few shop assistants and child maids and such immediately began pulling out different styles of gowns and fabrics.

"This is a very, very bad plan," I whispered to my soon to be sisters.

Giggling, they propelled behind the changing screen.

*****

An extravagant gown similar to the one my mother would have picked. _Not me._

A gown with a fifteen foot train. _Not me._

A long strip of fabric I was supposed to wrap around my body in ways I could never replicate, referred to as an "African gown." _Definetly not me._

Exasperatedly, Victoria yanked another white gown, more of a dress, actually, out of the back closet. "Try this. You've rejected all the normal gowns." She stomped out of the room, yelling more orders.

A pretty assistant helped me put it on with an apologetic smile. "They just weren't you. I have a good feeling about this one though." She finished lacing it up and turned me towards the mirror.

It took me all of two seconds to make my decision.

"I WANT THIS ONE!" I yelled happily, not caring about decorum.

Esme and the girls came running in, and quickly voiced their approval.

It was more informal than the rest, made out of linen rather than silks. It had slightly off the shoulder, loose sleeves that were a few inches long, exposing most of my arm. The neckline was straight across, and the bodice was cut close but not tight and embroidered with flowers in white thread. The skirt fell gently away from my body to the floor in a smooth, natural line.

"It's perfect," Esme approved.

I stared into the mirror. Only a week earlier I had been in the exact same position, wearing a similar outfit. Only everything had changed. This was _my_ wedding. I chose the gown, I would choose the decorations and such, and most importantly, I had chose the groom.

Perfect indeed.

**Shortish. I'll probably have another filler chapter before the wedding.**

**And about the ending. As of now, Love Story is ending at the wedding. I can't think of an original-ish idea for a sequel, so that will have to wait for a while or it might not even happen. I'm sad to see it go, it's my first fanfic! But I'm working on some new stories that are completely different and that I'm VERY excited about. So add me to your author alerts when you review (cough cough).**

**Thank you all for reading and for the amazing, beautiful, wonderful feedback.**


	16. It's A Love Story

**Sixteen**

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes._

Moments from the Wedding Day

I woke up on the morning of our wedding with a giant smile on my face.

Slowly, carefully, I tugged my hand out of Edward's. After much convincing from me, for the past week he had cautiously re-entered his bed. I told him we were engaged and I didn't want him sleeping on the floor anymore, but he went into hysterics about "protecting my honor." It would have been hilarious if it wasn't so sweet. He finally consented to share if we stayed on opposite sides of the bed.

It didn't matter, every night we ended up intertwined in the middle.

Despite my efforts to be quiet, Edward stirred.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Don't look at me. You can't see me on the day of the wedding."

He chuckled and threw his arm over his eyes. "Just one kiss, my love."

I melted. "How am I supposed to resist that?"

*****

The next few hours were spent lounging at Alice's vanity while she neurotically arranged my hair. I wasn't even allowed to leave for lunch. She had food brought up.

Rosalie and Esme popped in and out, but Alice insisted on doing it herself. I asked her why, and she replied in a way that almost made me cry.

"Bella, I love you. You're officially becoming my sister today, and I couldn't be happier. I just want your wedding day to be perfect."

I gave her a huge hug until she shoved me back into the chair with happy tears in both our eyes.

*****

It was finally time.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had escorted me over to the chapel on the Cullen's property a half hour before sunset.

I heard the boys bring in Edward just after we did.

All four of us fluttered around, getting ready and then Duke Cullen popped his head in and said, "It's time."

Taking a deep breath, he asked if he could talk to me.

"Bella, I know I've been less than welcoming, but I wanted to apologize formally. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. And I also wanted to say thank you. You've transformed Edward in these past few weeks, and I've never seen him so happy. I'm proud to have you join our family."

I was stunned. "Thank you, so much. For everything, Duke Cullen."

We embraced slightly awkwardly and then he bashfully headed for the door.

He turned back and grinned. "Please, dear, call me Carlisle."

*****

I heard the music begin, and I stepped into the church.

It was a small wedding, but it was a perfect one. All the people I loved were there. My new family. I couldn't have asked for a better one.

I took in each of their smiling faces before I dared look at Edward. He was at the altar, beaming a triumphant smile, looking like an angel in the setting sun. It took all I had not to sprint down the aisle.

The few minutes we stood there, hands clasped, staring at each other with adoring eyes are a blur for me. I could focus on nothing but the fierce love in his golden eyes and the binding power of our joined hands.

And then we said the vows, and we kissed for the first time as a married couple.

I had dinner with the Cullens, and Alice prepared me for bed, but I don't remember any details. I just remember marvelling at the promise of forever.

Forever with Edward, forever happy. Forever in a life I chose for myself.

**Well, that's it for Love Story.**

**Thank you all for reading and putting up with my writers block. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and supported me through my first story. Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you.**

**I have a new story posted, very different from Love Story but I think its gonna be fun. It's tenatively called She Breaks What She Gets. I posted it last night, so please go check it out!**

**Thank you again for your support throughout this journey, and I hope you continue to read my stories in the future.**

**All my love, the newest cullen.**


	17. Epilogue

**So basically, I wasn't happy with the ending and I got the feeling that a lot of you weren't either. Here is my apology, in the form of an epilogue!**

**Epilogue**

**10 Years Later**

"MAMA!"

I jolted out of a memory and looked up from the photograph in my hand. It was my favorite, the first picture of Edward and I ever taken together. We were posed in the studio on the ship we took from London to New York. It takes so long to set up those pictures so no one usually smiles, but the camera set off at the perfect moment. Edward's arm was wrapped around me and we were laughing softly, foreheads touching.

Our daughter and oldest child, Ariana Juliet Cullen, climbed up onto the elegant couch Alice picked out next to me.

I kissed the top of her head. "Hello, darling."

Ari pointed at the photo. "Can I please see, mama?"

She took the picture and studied it for a long moment.

"Who is it?"

I smiled, remembering the early days of our romance. "That's me and Daddy when we were first married."

She traced our faces with her small finger. "Pretty." Still studying it, she laid her head in my lap while I played with her messy bronze curls.

I heard the door of our townhouse open and the carriage and Edward clatter through.

"Hello?"

"Upstairs parlor!" I called back.

Childish giggles carried down the hallway, and then Edward came into the room, carrying our son, Parker Joseph, named so because we were walking in Central Park with three year old Ariana and the rest of the family when I went into early labor.

Ari popped her head up and looked at Edward. "Daddy, your hair was messy," she accused, holding out the photograph.

Laughing, he came and sat down next to us. "Yes it was, Ari. Did Mommy tell you that was from when we crossed the ocean you can see from the summer house?"

"No!" Her little mouth popped open in suprise.

He winked. "We'll tell you all about it later. Right now, I promised Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett that we would come over for lunch."

"Yay!" She exclaimed. "Can I bring my new doll to show Cosette and Gerard?" Rosalie's eight year old twins were named to reference her French heritage.

"Of course," I answered. "Caleb and Owen are coming too."

Singing happily to herself, she scampered down the hall. Alice's sons were six and three, and just as energetic as she was.

Edward pulled me gently to my feet and I impulsively leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you, Romeo."

"Every single day of forever, my Juliet."

I settled Parker on my hip and we walked hand in hand to the back door, which Ariana was already waiting impatiently at.

Edward smiled and waved her on. "Go ahead, Ariana."

To reach Rosalie's house, all we had to do was step outside. Our three townhomes had small lawns that backed up into each other, making a decent sized area for our children to play with their cousins. We were forever in and out of the other's houses and at any given moment, you could find a child that didn't belong to you running underfoot.

"Bella!"

I turned to find Rosalie sitting on one of her elegant lawn chairs, cradling her newborn daughter, Madeline, in her arms. Alice was sitting next to her, looking every inch five months pregnant. She was so tiny she just couldn't hide it.

Edward quickly ran off to join his brothers and the children in a game of tag, so I went and joined my sister in laws.

"Hello, girls," I said as I settled into the third chair. "How are you feeling, Alice?"

She groaned. "I better get a girl for all this trouble. I will not be denied the chance for tiny little dresses and hair ribbons."

Rosalie caught my eye and we shared a giggle. "It'll definetly be a girl," she declared in the French accent she never lost.

Alice sighed. "To tell the truth, I couldn't be happier. I never imagined it would be like this," she said, gesturing at the lawn.

I looked at the lush garden that thrived in the middle of New York, our second home and beloved city. I heard the laughter of my little girl and felt the weight of my sleeping son in my arms. My two best friends sat right beside me and the men who were as good as my brothers were always there to support me. As the sun broke through the city clouds, Edward, my beloved husband, my Romeo, glanced over and gave me that special smile.

I grinned back and relaxed into my chair. "Me neither."

**I like this a lot better. I hope you do too.**

**Sorry about the ending, and I do hope this helps make up for it.**

**Please go take a look at my new story, tenatively called She Breaks What She Gets.**


	18. AN: Check It Out

As a child, big poofy dresses and romantic "I do's" were prominent features in my dreams.

I had the day perfectly planned by the time I was nine. I would have a strapless yet traditional wedding gown with an eye length veil. I would leave my short hair down, but curled with a diamond or two woven in, though I wasn't sure how exactly one did that. I would be married in a small, intimate crowd of my closest friends and family. Afterwards, we would celebrate in a lavish reception with an eight layered cake. I would insist on a honeymoon in the tropics.

It was silly, it was idealistic. Until I was twenty five, I saw no reason why it shouldn't happen.

What I got was very different.

The day of my wedding, nothing went as planned. I had my traditional dress and veil, and my hair was curled just right. It would certainly be a small crowd, but it would be far from the loving atmosphere I had dreamed of. The reception would probably consist of more strategy meetings and then me, alone, curled up in a lonely apartament. There would be no honeymoon.

I dressed quietly, quickly, and alone. The wedding party arrived right on time to pick me up.

My brother Emmett helped me into the car, where I sat beside his wife and my best friend Rosalie. None of us spoke.

The Jeep rumbled to a stop in front of the courthouse, where lounging reporters immediately stood at attention, camera's flying up and pointing right at me.

"Are you ready?" Emmett twisted around and looked at me with his compassionate eyes, and I choked up.

I swallowed the tears and nodded. "As I'll ever be."

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

Immediately, the world erupted into chaos. Lights flashing, screaming people in all directions, and the constant, constant staring.

"Miss Cullen! Miss Cullen! Why the wedding dress?"

"Miss Cullen! Is this some sort of plea to the jury?"

"Miss Cullen! Do you think your fiance will be found guilty?"

Pressure built in my chest as I bit back a scream. This was never, ever, how it was supposed to be.

* * *

A piece from my new story, coming soon!

I really hope you'll all check it out.


	19. To the Ends of the Earth is up!

I just posted the prologue and first chapter of the new story I previewed for you all yesterday.

It's called To the Ends of the Earth. It's an A/J story, and very different.

I hope you'll give it a try.


End file.
